robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by rTV3
The following is a list of programs broadcast by [[rTV3|'rTV3']], a Robloxian television channel launched by rTV Networks on June 3, 2017. On April 18, 2017, BenzBot revealed he had a tentative list of over sixty programs he planned to air on rTV3, which were set to run from launch and in the following months. While none of the series were officially announced, as BenzBot states he would like to keep the list under wraps until program sourcing was finalized for the channel's launch, some of the programming leaked out through various means prior to the channel's launch. On June 18, 2018, BenzBot announced an update to a comment initially made exactly fourteen months ago, stating rTV3 now had over eighty-five programs in its tentative programming slate, including series currently airing or planned to air across rTV3's various channels, though he declined to offer details as to what shows they were or how exactly they'd be aired. Both old and new series had been added to the list, some acquired over time as they had been released, others acquired through rTVN's vast international connections, out of a lack of interest from competing broadcasters, or through a content-sharing agreement implemented between rTVN and Lava Lamp Entertainment during the brief period rTVN had ownership of that company. Additionally, the channel had been making considerations to air up to a half-dozen other series (largely Canadian) set to air in the upcoming six to twelve months. As of August 5, 2018, programming currently airing or slated for rTV3 is listed below. Programming seen on this list may also air on rTV3's spinoff channels rTV3+ and rTV3 GT, or rTV Fun. Current programming Premiere programming * Atomic Puppet (June 3, 2017-present) * Breadwinners (June 10, 2017-present) * Camp Lakebottom (June 2017-present) * Clarence (June 3, 2017-present) * Counterfeit Cat ''(June 2017-present) * ''Fangbone! (June 3, 2017-present) * Grojband (June 9, 2017-present) * Get Ace (June 7, 2017-present) * Henry Danger (June 2017-present) * Looped (August 13, 2018-present) * Paradise Run (June 7, 2017-present) * Sanjay and Craig (June 10, 2017-present) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (June 9, 2017-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 (June 3, 2017-present) * Wishfart (March 17, 2018-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (June 6, 2017-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (June 6, 2017-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (June 6, 2017-present) Daytime rerun programming * Adventure Time (seasons 1-6, June 4, 2017-present) * Jimmy Two-Shoes ''(2017-present) * ''Johnny Test ''(June 4, 2017-present) * ''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (June 3, 2017-present) * Phineas and Ferb (June 3, 2017-present) Upcoming programming Premiere programming * The 3 Amigonauts (2018) * Adventure Time (season 7 onward, slated for summer 2018) * The Adventures of Kid Danger ''(unknown date) * ''Bunsen is a Beast (unknown date) * Chuck's Choice (slated for summer 2018) * Detentionaire ''(summer 2018) * ''Gravity Falls (summer 2018) * Hunter Street (unknown date) * Kirby Buckets (slated for summer 2018) * Knight Squad (2018) * Milo Murphy's Law (2018) * Nate is Late (2018) * Open Heart (summer 2018) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (summer 2018) * Pinky Malinky ''(2019) * ''Right Now Kapow! (slated for summer 2018) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(2019) * ''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (unknown date) * ToonMarty (slated for summer 2018) * Welcome to the Wayne (unknown date) * Upcoming Yu-Gi-Oh! ''franchise series (2019) Former programming Late evening programming From its launch until June 30, 2018, rTV3 aired a special mix of programming starting at 10pm ET (previously 9pm ET). This block has been removed from rTV3 following the closure of its standard definition channel, and all programming on this block will move to rTV3 Edge HD in summer 2018. * ''King of the Hill (June 3, 2017-June 30, 2018) * Jimmy Two-Shoes ''(2017-June 30, 2018; continues to air on rTV3 in daytime) * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 (June 6, 2017-June 26, 2018) * The Replacements (June 7, 2017-June 27, 2018) * Codename: Kids Next Door (June 5, 2017-June 25, 2018; shared with Cartoon Everything) * The Emperor's New School (June 2017-June 28, 2018) * Motorcity (June 9, 2017-June 29, 2018) Other programming Programming the network has the rights to, but has not scheduled to premiere on the channel: * Bella and the Bulldogs (2017-present) * Crash and Bernstein (2017-present) * Crashletes (2017-present) * Get Blake! (2017-present) * Incredible Crew (2017-present) * Packages from Planet X (2017-present) * Roy (2017-present) * Sam and Cat (2017-present) * Walk the Prank (2017-present) * Wendell and Vinnie (2017-present) Category:Program Lists